The Book of the Labyrinth
by misunderstoodemon
Summary: Chantel gets a visit from an exhausted Goblin King and together they hatch a plan to spread the Words


Authors Note: The Labyrinth is like a desert- when lots of people believe, then it blooms with life and flowers. When only a few believe, it fades into a desert. When no one believes, it crumples into dust.

NO, the book Chantel writes ISN'T the Labyrinth Sarah had- Chantel wrote her own stories. The girl who beat the Labyrinth WAS Sarah. So, she already had a copy of the book. And yes, If you've read 'Hells Rescue Mission', my timelines are severely out of wack. This is supposed to take place place well over a year before Reconciled, and several tears after Hells Rescue Mission.

Disclaimer: If there is such a thing as Dragons Den Publishing, then I'm sorry, I could find no such animal. I made this one up out of the depths of my demented brain. If there is such a thing, I don't own it. If there isn't, it's mine. Nor do I own any prospective titles Chantel churned out, or the names of any of her books or stories, if there are any with those names. When I wrote this, I thought that every title was original, and if it isn't, it wasn't intentional.

Chantel was sitting on her sofa, gnawing another pencil to shreds when she felt the shift in the air that told her Jareth had just popped in. "Rough day?" she asked without looking up. He didn't reply, just walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it. That made her frown- Jareth was normally so graceful, moved so fluidly that he never really collapsed onto anything. The fact that he actually had collapsed told her that it must have been a very rough day indeed.

"No, yesterday was a rough day. I'm still recovering."

"Well what the hell happened? The Bog couldn't have escaped its boundaries already, you just fixed that, the Goblins have been behaving... The pixies rebel again?"

"A girl won."

"Won?!" she practically shrieked. "How old was she?"

"Fifteen." Chantel got up and went to the kitchen, bringing out a half-full bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Here. Have a drink." She poured, and they drank, clinking glasses together once before downing their contents. "Now. Tell me everything." He told her, and they finished off the bottle. "Did she come by Carla?"

"No, or she might have lost. I'll have to expand her territory, I think." Carla was a mortal who had elected to stay in the Labyrinth after losing, and now governed a small area of it as the Guardian. She was highly effective in misleading people, and had cost more than one runner hours in the few years since she had arrived.

"Well, judging from how much damage this girl did, you're gonna have to, just to give yourself time to repair the Escher room and the Ballroom, much less everything else."

"I agree." Jareth sighed, bracing his chin on his hands. "How did this happen?" Chantel mulled it over a moment before answering.

"Maybe you were getting a little cocky, and the Powers That Be decided to deflate your ego some. Gods know it needs it." he mock-glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "There's also the fact that she really believed. Most of the times these days, you get called as a last resort, or by people who don't really Believe or both. Magic fades when people don't believe, and she did, so the Labyrinth bent to her will when she ran." He sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"There are far to few who Believe in the beginning, and far fewer than that call on me." She hugged his shoulders sympathetically.

"I do my part to keep the magic alive, but it's hard work, and too many people see my books as just stories, not real tales that might have happened in another place, another time." She chewed her lip, deep in thought. "But Tolkien had such an impact, still does. C S Lewis did too. If I had the right story, to make people really think it was real, then maybe..." he sat up, turning to face her.

"Then maybe the Words would be spoken more often, and the Labyrinth would bloom again." Chantel made a mad grab for her note book, flipped to a new page and started scribbling. She also started muttering.

"_Interview with a Goblin King_, no too close to the Vampires. _History of the Labyrinth_, too dry. _The Labyrinth- a Tale of the Castle beyond the Goblin City_? Close. The Castle, Beyond, City. _Beyond the Labyrinth_. _Beyond the Castle Beyond the Goblin City_. Too many Beyond 's. _How to Survive the Labyrinth. Reality of the Labyrinth Life and Times of the Labyrinth_... _Beyond the Labyrinth- the Reality of the Legend. _I think that sound suitably stuffy and descriptive, don't you?" he only nodded, staring at her. "What? Have I grown another pair of eyes?" He shook his head, a little half-smile lifting the corner of his mouth. She shrugged. "Now, should it be a collection of short stories, some facts and some stories, or should it be a novel?" they discussed the idea for another hour or so before Jareth left, feeling much more refreshed than he had when he had arrived. And it wasn't all the wine- a good part of it was the prospect of being called more than once in a blue moon. Chantel stayed up until one am writing the first story, and was a complete zombie the next day at work.

Publishing

"Hello, dragons Den Publishing here. Sandy speaking."

"Hi Sandy, it's Chantel Lauer could you put me through to Richard?"

"Sure, Cal. He's been on pins and needles lately, so I hope you have good news."

"About what?"

"Apparently Alexandra Steven is making noises about changing companies now that her contract is up, so watch your step."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Here he is."

"Cal? You want to change companies too?"

"No, Richard. I finished another book, I wanted to pitch it to you first."

"Great! But I thought that _Dreams of the Clouds, Songs of the Dragon_ wouldn't be ready for another few months."

"It won't be, and we may have to move that release date, but more on that later. I've got it finished, so do you want to hear about it now, or should I come on on Wednesday?"

"Now. I need some good news, and I might not live to see Monday at this rate. Shoot."

"Okay, It's a combination of short stories and two longer ones that aren't quite long enough to be their own novellas. It's called _Beyond the Labyrinth, the Reality of the Legend. _There are thirteen stories total, and they're all fantasy-based."

"Gee, ya think?"

"Quiet. Now, the first one is called '_Out of Chaos._' It details the Labyrinths origins, and it's first few centuries of life. The second is about the rise of the kings, called '_Darkness Wrapped in Light_', told from a Druids point of view. Third is '_Creations of the Labyrinth_' showing the different species within the Labyrinth- it's one of the almost-novellas, and there's '_Responsibilities Come With Power_', told from a Kings point of view, as he ascends the throne, his years as king, and centuries later when he passes it on to his own son. There's '_Destiny Unfolding_', about the first Goblin Queen and her life as the first female monarch. And-"

"Stop."

"What?" The first thought that popped into Chantels mind was that he hated her, rather dry, summary of what she thought was a pretty good piece of work. "You hate it, don't you. Jareth is gong to kill me. I-"

Shut up, Chantel. I like it. Bring it in on Monday and I'll read it."

"Thank you, Richard. I'll have it on your desk first thing."

"I also want to know who this Jareth guy is."

"No, My personal life is none of your business, and that's the way it's going to stay- personal. You're my publisher, not my mother." She hung up, and proceeded to do her happy dance around the room.

Friday

Chantel walked into Dragons Den with apprehension unlike her usual confidence. Usually, Richard said he would probably publish a book before she had finished the first chapter- she had taken a big risk pitching a book they hadn't agreed on first. She chatted with a couple of the secretaries, of whom she had once been one, until her scheduled appointment time came. Richard was, if nothing else, a stickler for timing. She walked in and sat down, waiting for him to return from his lunch break. When he did, he did something he had never done before – he gave her a spontaneous, enthusiastic hug. When he released her, she fell back into her chair and waited. You could never tell with him.

"I love it! You're as good as published, Cal." She sank farther into her chair with relief, and sighed. The Bog wasn't in her near future, so she could breathe easy. The rest of her time with Richard was spent negotiating, and when she left, it was with a big grin on her face.

Jareth was almost as enthusiastic as Richard in his own way, and, since you know the words, I guess you also know how things turned out.

Please, review in the little box. I'm drowning alive in schoolwork, and I need something to show m the light at the end of the tunnel that is midterms in high school.

Finished October 19, 2007


End file.
